


Enemies of the Cold War 莫斯科往事

by Marandy



Series: The Dead and the Infidel [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: 本文刊登于2020年5月17日，为作者Tatiana Ilyinichna Kuryakina所著家庭自述，大可以其视角一观她父亲——Illya Kuryakin，一位顶尖级KGB不为人知的人生。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: The Dead and the Infidel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Enemies of the Cold War 莫斯科往事

**Author's Note:**

> 修了一下。一切都不属于我，属于盖里奇和卡蒂马顿。  
> Warning: 此篇灵感来自理想国译丛《布达佩斯往事》(Enemies of the People); 为求统一，大小标题全部参考了《布达佩斯往事》。

**引言**

五分钟前，我还站在卢比扬卡广场上；而五分钟后，我已经被搜过了身，跟着位寡言少语的特工急匆匆在大楼里穿行。他未免太性急，我完全跟不上这年轻又健壮的FSB的脚步。可他根本没有照顾一下老人的意思，只顾昂头赶自己的路。他坚硬的金棕色短发桀骜不驯地竖起来，像要把那顶大檐帽子顶翻过去，活像一只训练有素的小刺猬。

我并不准备抱怨这位男士太没有风度，更不愿意开口请求他走慢些。我宁愿默不作声地小跑起来，出门前特意换上的尖头矮跟高跟鞋在锃亮的地板上敲出清脆的哒哒响声。这位特工瞧了我一眼，将步子放小了。

我们拐了得三个弯，两侧滑行而过的间间办公室看起来都一模一样。又是楼梯，墙上用红色油漆印刷着4F。我常年做文字工作又疏于锻炼，喘气声开始粗重，开始流汗，开始疲累。特工再次回头，用不符形象的软糯声音努力鼓励道：“马上就要到了，Kuryakina女士。”

到五楼楼梯口时他将手伸进稍稍鼓起来的兜来回拨弄着，似在找东西。我以为他会掏钥匙，但最终他只带着我径直走到正对着走廊的房间前，抬手礼节性敲了敲门便压下门把手，替我打开了：“请。”

房间没有挂牌子，门把上的漆也掉了一块，露出里面的铜色来。我向他道谢后走进去，门在我身后体贴地关上了——恐怖片经典开头。里面冷气也开得很足，比走廊里更凉快。一位五十岁上下的军装女人坐在桌边，率先叫出我的名字：“你好，Kuryakina. 你想看的资料都在这里了。”

她指了指面前的巨大书桌，上面摞着三个比A4纸稍大些的档案盒。另一侧坐着的年轻女士站起来，单手将一个红木椅抬到背对着门的那边桌子，又为我倒了一杯咖啡。没有糖、没有奶也没有冰块，咖啡。

我仍然道谢，慢慢走到桌前，拘谨地坐了椅子的三分之二。为了稍稍放松紧绷的神经，我做了一个深呼吸，搓了搓手。桌面上很干净，除了档案盒、一支笔和杯子之外别无他物。两位美丽的女特工各自从身后的书架上拿出本纸质杂志，摊平翻看。她们神色和缓，眼神也温柔，似是专注于杂志上的女装搭配和珠宝介绍。但我再清楚不过了，FSB都有第三只眼；一旦我有什么异动，两个冰冷的枪口——也许更多，就会顶住我的脑袋。这些人和我的父亲一样，敏锐、冷淡、神秘且难以捉摸。不标准的俄罗斯人，标准的俄罗斯特工。

我小心打开最上方的档案盒，取出那些已经有些发黄变脆的纸张。第一页是苏联时期KGB的标志和俄语全称，封面，统一的定式。而右下角那占了一小块儿、写着“Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin”的英语显然是后添的，钢笔字迹，墨水略微发灰。我拧开那支专为我提供的钢笔的笔盖，轻轻在这行英文的下方写上父亲的俄语名字。笔里的墨水是红色的，红得人心生不安。

我又定了定神，小心把它翻过去。下一页像是张特殊的毕业证，记录着父亲从学校毕业时已知的所有信息。一寸彩色相片是入学照，彼时父亲被一个赏识他的长官从特种部队带入KGB训练营，那道标志性的疤已经在了它该在的地方。即使在拍照，他也紧抿着嘴；他脸上的青涩气息还没有褪去，表情依旧像只发怒的小老虎，要把目之所及的所有人都撕碎。那双蓝色的眼睛直盯着镜头，藏不住的野心与忧郁从眸子里射出来。我没见过这样的父亲，多看了好几眼。鉴于KGB的文书工作一直出色，父亲的出生年月、家庭成员、历个住址和荣誉功勋等信息便写得详略得当，有行特意用粗体加重了。

“1956年以第一名的成绩毕业。”

我心算减法，在这行字旁边写了个25。其他文字大都是我已经了解的叙述类学校经历，而最下方的备注一栏写道：Illya有些精神问题。

我也清楚这个。但父亲十分克制，从未刻意在我的面前发过火——从未刻意在任何人面前发过火。在听说父亲在局里的威名之前，我只以为他是不善表达的温顺性格；且一开始我也没有信特工们夸张的描述和“他已经好多了，所以你看不到”之类的话，固执地认定别人嘴里那个躁狂易怒的暴力男人是下属们因害怕长官而虚构出的形象。但在巴黎，我总算亲眼见识了父亲曾经的坏脾气，并得以一窥他秘密藏掖着的过去。

当时我十七岁，并终于意识到我和父亲的生活存在着太多难以解释的破绽。比如母亲，比如我们遇到过的某些意外。不过我那会儿被吓坏了，而之后的事情也不是我能处理的了：KGB盯上了我。我从此学会了审时度势，学会了沉默不语。但在我竭力逃去世界另一端之前，我还是一直活在惶然和多疑里。即便如此，父亲直到去世也都没有向我透露自己青年时期的任何往事，不过我在他逝世后的第三年——2000年，开始向相关机构申请为直系亲属解密父亲的档案。而那些不可违抗的保密条例早规定好了档案的解密年限，二十年后我才得以看到它。

我翻了页。第三页都是1956年至1963年父亲执行的任务，不乏高级机密，并且几乎没有失败过。我对这些可能对俄罗斯不利或对美国不利的什么绝密不感兴趣，草草翻到下一页。

最占版面的是两张照片，一男一女。我瞬间就被那个男人攫住了目光，连忙低头，贴得很近地去看他为数寥寥的介绍。

“Napoleon Solo, CIA特工。1963年起与Illya Kuryakin和Gaby Teller组成行动小组，同为U.N.C.L.E.工作，直属上司是曾供职于MI6的Alexander Waverly. 1968年8月，苏联发动多瑙河行动。9月，U.N.C.L.E.在伦敦解散。”

黑白照片上面无表情地望着镜头的男人，就是出现在巴黎的那个笑眯眯的、让父亲变成了一头野兽的男人。这是Napoleon Solo, 大概是父亲所有竭力掩藏的秘辛和不为人知的经历的源头所在。想要剖析父亲, 就必须从Solo入刀——Solo是一团乱麻中唯一露在外的吝惜线头。

我长长地出了口气，将这个名字圈起来，并逐字逐句读完了父亲所有的档案。父亲出生的家庭、父亲出生的年代决定了他永远和苏联脱不开干系；这一张张一页页，每个字母每个标点都和已经过去的那个冷战年代有关。三十二岁之前，他一直都是个为洗刷“高官父亲因贪污入狱”这种屈辱而参军奋斗的可怜KGB；考虑到那延续了近十年的大清洗，和父亲相似的、因他们父辈犯了政治错误而被打入政治底层的人并不少见，他只是格外优秀而已。而Napoleon Solo像是他人生中一个响亮清脆的耳光，打偏了他原本也该循规蹈矩的未来。

谨以此文，纪念我的父亲Illya Kuryakin和他波澜壮阔的一生。如果Napoleon Solo先生还能看到，恳请您读完这篇献给父亲故交的文章，也乞请您恕我将您和父亲的私事擅自发表在刊物上之罪。至于父亲，倘若以下内容真能借此渠道为Solo先生所见，他也会很开心的。

**复杂的童年**

我的人生里没有母亲，我甚至没有在家里见过哪怕一张除祖母之外任何女人的相片，连猜都无从猜起。父亲从未主动提过这个话题，在我不懂事问起时皆以“母亲在很远的地方工作”搪塞。而我也不常问——毕竟我活得无忧无虑，没什么好担心的事情。父亲工资很高，我的吃穿用度在当时的苏联虽不如大官僚的孩子，但普通人也不可比拟。更何况当时政治风云变幻，昨日的将军极有可能是明日的阶下囚，更显安宁富足生活的珍贵程度。家里有贴心的保姆，父亲会从繁忙的工作里尽力抽时间陪伴我，祖母还有些溺爱唯一的孙辈；而他又是一位KGB，我没有像别的苏联女孩一样，受到常见的阶级欺侮和校园霸凌。

得益于父亲的精心教养，我物质生活美满，精神生活丰富；因此在青春期前，母亲对我来说只是很多人有而我没有的一个遥远又模糊的定义，我从父亲那里得到了某个答案就足够，真假并不重要，我也不关心。而长大些，明白“没有母亲”意味着什么之后，我便不再问了。由于父亲的工作太特殊，我很难在学校里交到朋友，自恋跋扈的性格也逐渐内敛起来，家里的气氛愈发凝滞。祖母和父亲应该皆有所察觉，但父亲是决计不肯谈这些的，祖母也只感叹过一次“你和Illyshua真像”，并在我追问时转移了话题。

我记事时父亲早已经转了内勤，几乎整年整年地呆在莫斯科，往返于局里、家中和祖母家。他无论做什么都出类拔萃，升迁的速度从家里愈发增多的提着礼物来的客人数量便可一窥。他们带外国特产，带父亲钟意的那几个画家的画，也给我带东西。客人们夸我漂亮聪慧，说我和父亲是一个模子刻出来的，父亲总不咸不淡的样子，骄矜或不在乎——点几下头。他正直，也避嫌，虽然品味很好，但不怎么收贵重的东西，久而久之家里花里胡哨的小玩意儿便越来越多。父亲很忙，客厅里经常坐着天差地别的各色人物。有人西装革履抽雪茄，称赞家里咖啡的味道有多么好；有人军服加身，颇为随便地剥着桌子上昂贵奶糖和美国产巧克力的包装纸。

他也有不忙的时候，难得的休息日会带我四处逛逛，或者和几位朋友聚一聚。父亲朋友不多，我见到的基本都是他最亲密的关系，但也只是关系好一些的同事罢了。不过他们直到1991年那次大变动时也还互相照拂着，以免谁被卷进政治漩涡里，摔个粉身碎骨。2002年我收拾停当莫斯科的一切转而去纽约定居的时候，父亲的这几个旧相识已经尽数去世了。他们还在的时候对我也疼爱，可这些人就像父亲一样，从不提及我神秘的母亲。

在FSB总部查看父亲的档案时，我特别着意了1968年和1969年他的活动——父亲说我出生于1969年。但上面只说，父亲在1968年从伦敦回来后便被派去塔林执行某个长期监视任务，1969年归国时带回了名犹在襁褓的女婴——就是我——震惊了KGB上上下下。他们急忙派人重新去了塔林，试图找到些蛛丝马迹，以摸出事情的原委。但KGB什么都没查到，而父亲也因这种胆大包天的行为挨了一顿训斥，肩上掉了一颗星。他借此调去了内勤部，并在两年内站稳了脚跟。直至今日，我也不知道究竟是我那母亲早逝或背叛了这段恋情，以致父亲深受打击而绝口不提；还是说我并非父亲亲生，只是他从塔林的某个巷子里捡来的。但这个问题连KGB都答不出，便只能永久地空着作答区域了。

**美国人**

前文提到我十七岁时和父亲在巴黎旅行，曾遇见过Napoleon Solo, 并在那时看到了父亲的另外一张面孔，给了我不小的心理冲击。但我当时只以为Solo是位父亲从前的同僚——他被U.N.C.L.E.借走并不是什么秘密——美国同僚，仅仅因父亲神经质的行为而惊诧。可自我读完父亲的档案，我才真正明白为什么他的反应那么奇怪。而“美国人”这个身份无疑引起了KGB的注意，我在我接下来的生活里陷入了无尽的恐惧之中。

第二个档案盒里都是父亲完成任务后交的工作报告，一开始是KGB的，后来是U.N.C.L.E.的，最后又变回了KGB的，用回形针别分了三叠，像三明治。第一沓KGB资料和U.N.C.L.E.资料之间有张纸，上面以长篇大论详细说明了从英国贩子手里弄来一份KGB特工的任务报告有多难，顺带谴责了某相关部门不肯拨出足够的钱来贿赂对方的行径。和别的资料不一样，这是张油印蜡纸，可能因为真的印刷了很多张，四处散发着做互相攻讦的武器去了。我顿生好奇心，用上了十万分的精力读这份KGB无论如何都想要弄到手的报告。

相较于另外两沓，U.N.C.L.E.这份极为特殊，一不是原件——这是静电复印来的；二所用语言是英文；三，U.N.C.L.E.的任务报告都有三份，撰写人分别是我的父亲Illya Kuryakin, 那位美丽的女性搭档Gaby Teller, 以及Napoleon Solo; 四，也是最特别的，父亲的每份任务报告后都特别附有KGB专业人员所写的心理分析，两张或三张，用胶水粘着，显得这三年的档案更厚了。

起初这三人还规规矩矩各自写各自的报告，但仅仅半年多，他们便开始掺着写了。不知道他们的上司Alexander Waverly有没有发现这点，但我毕竟是专业于此，轻而易举地揪住了他们的小辫子。比如某次巴黎任务，Solo的报告是Gaby写的。又比如某次秘鲁任务，父亲的报告应该是Solo代笔——太完美了，没有俄式语法，没有单词的错漏之处。我猜Waverly上司或许是对他们还不错，容忍了这点无伤大雅的同事情谊；也有可能是太过不重视，连报告也没有好好读。从这个小组的优异程度看，大概率是前者。

那是一次很容易的任务；和拯救世界、击毙恐怖分子相比，伦敦这个只需要他们逮捕一个赢走了美国高官大量钱财的赌徒的任务着实是小菜一碟。但他们出人意料地回到了“乖乖写自己报告”的模式，而且每一位都写得格外认真。最上面一份是Gaby的，她的报告永远写得比两位男士强得多，逻辑清晰且没有废话，尽管有些许措辞不当，但其质量之高足以令我怀疑Waverly只会读Gaby的报告。我粗略一翻，大致了解了整个过程，便转而去看Solo和父亲的，且最终将两份都铺开，对照着看了。

Solo的报告可以说是“正常”，开门见山地交代了自己探听踩点后得到的情报。 **“目标常活跃在苏活区的象牙赌场，有自己的固定位置，进门右转第三列第六行。擅长纸牌类，几乎不玩别的类型。”** 接下来，他说他们旋即互道晚安，第二天商量出了后续计划。但父亲的此处写得活像是一首奏叹史诗，大意如下：

**“Solo进门时便阴沉着一张脸，拿出他常用的水晶酒杯，紧攥着它转身打开冰箱门，从冷冻室取出一瓶我事先丢在里面的小麦伏特加。他说今天获取的目标情报，语速很快，边讲边拧开冰冷的金属瓶盖。之后他从玻璃瓶里倒出被冻得黏稠的液体，盯着杯子不太情愿地补上了后半句。‘很厉害。’我当即就明白，他输在了目标的手里。**

**“我开口试探，问他有没有把握让对方输红眼。Solo腾出一只手，砰地关上冰箱门，面对着墙低声答：‘没有。相比他来说，我更喜欢骰子游戏。’好，我心说。他指双陆棋，还不情不愿地承认了，如果玩牌他赢不了目标人物。Solo倒光了瓶子里剩的所有酒——大概有小半瓶，把空瓶丢进垃圾桶里，端着杯子回到自己的房间，甚至没说晚安。如果只是输钱，他的心情绝不会这么糟糕。我和Gaby面面相觑。”**

而关于“如果只是输钱，他的心情不会这么糟糕”这点，也有足够的佐证。他们在拉斯维加斯执行任务时，Solo也于任务完成后泡到赌场里一天，输掉了自己一年多的收入——不仅限于工资，包括所有的私下里不合法和灰色区域内的生意赚来的外快——Gaby在报告中向Waverly说的，考虑到他们都是MI6, 这并不奇怪。但那时Solo可没什么极端的表现，仅仅是第二天多抱怨了两句。以下摘自Gaby的拉斯维加斯报告，需注明，虽然我尽力记忆了他们三人报告内容的重要之处，但难免和原词原句有出入，请谅解。

**“Solo一大早就起床洗漱，边做饭边埋怨赌场里肥胖男人的汗酸和脚臭气四处荡漾得惹人讨厌，一起玩的那个老头的保镖老盯着他。他说对方得有两米，走起来带起一股——他说着话，还要用眼刀剜Illya。‘来自南美的熏香味儿，浓郁到让人犯恶心，像是木乃伊肚子里填塞的防腐香料。看起来能一个揍你十个。’”**

Gaby评价此事，说Solo稍显刻薄，但“还属于正常Solo的范围内”。 **“我和Illya早已习惯Solo时不时露出年轻那会儿作奸犯科的小贼德行，他嘴上恶毒，动作也像是毛皮油光水滑的什么动物，偷了腥还要回头啐一口。事实是平日里Solo边吃边拿边骂的坏行径并不少，但他生起气来便懒得编些绅士的借口掩饰，俨然把身份掉了好几个档。而Illya根本没让着他，这家伙回答：‘我一个也能揍你十个。’”**

不仅如此，在东京的一次任务里，Solo的报告上说，他做了一次Illya的老师。他这么写：

**“我给他包扎手上的刀伤，还教育他说：‘战场如赌场，有人会一直输，但没有人会一直赢。KGB只教给你怎么赢，却没教你如何输，你该学这个。输赢都要体面，如果不是直升机来得快，我也会因为你这么不服输死在这里。’我说的在理，但Illya并不领情；他需要上峰的二次教导。”**

既然我都能从记录里得知这两件小事，那父亲不会不清楚。因此，他觉得Solo反常。在后文中，他提到Gaby提醒说，Solo没戴他的尾戒回来。

上述那几段对话Gaby和Solo完全略去了，只有父亲记录了下来。而我读完整篇之后发现，他特意记下这件事，最终目的应该是将自己后面闯出乱子的理由正当化，以免除长达一月的医院禁闭。当然，不排除父亲略有真情流露，因此把这下面这些写得极其煽情的可能性。

**“您是知道的，我和Solo不止一次救过彼此的命，也互相帮过点小忙。在罗马，他开车下水将我捞上来，我单枪匹马闯进Rudi那里解开了把他绑在电椅上的皮带。在伊斯坦布尔，我抓住了这个失去平衡而差点掉下三十二层的美国人，而他矮身推开我后不幸在肩膀上中了一弹，那是本该击入我心脏的冷枪。在香港更离谱，Solo操着粤语从他的关系那里给我买来了要命的高效止痛药，大概是哪儿的秘方，成功杀死了令我头痛得恨不得崩了自己的剧烈波动的情绪。而我也投桃报李了回去。**

**“仔细算来唯一还欠Solo的，就是他替我找回了我父亲的手表。我一边为自己如此粗心，竟然没发现Solo手指上没了戒指而略有低落，一边因终于有机会和Solo两清而踊跃起来。我盘算着明天的计划，胡乱猜测自己要从目标人物的哪个口袋里掏出那个看起来不太像古董也不太值钱的尾戒。这个东西对Solo绝对有特殊的意义。我向Gaby道晚安，我回房间神经质般拆卸擦亮了自己所有的枪和消音器，又爱抚着将他们重新装好。我想，就看你们的了。能不能和美国人结清旧账，就看你们的了。最后我心满意足地爬上床，关掉床头灯。往日睡前我都会读点法语小说，但现在我满脑子都是我把戒指递给Solo，他边小心捧回去，边用那种怀疑且感激的眼神盯我的场景。我还会骄傲地宣布说：‘Solo，我和你两不相欠了。’”**

我看这些时差点没笑出声，从前那个偶尔会沾沾自喜、永远志在必得的父亲跃然纸上，从他的字里行间便可得知其人性格如何。我从头到尾读下来，只觉父亲几乎摆脱了之前KGB赋予他的那种阴森森的压力，变得幼稚而跳脱，变得有悲有喜，有嗔有怒。这是美国人的功劳。

实际上，父亲搞砸了一切。上司的命令是活捉，而他失手枪杀了目标，只因为对方不肯说出Solo输给他的那枚尾戒在哪儿——目标想用这个要挟特工们以活命，没想到适得其反，父亲的脾气可大得很。Solo将此事报告上去的时候替父亲粉饰了不少，而父亲自己却将罪责一并揽了下来。不过幸好这一小结的后续是皆大欢喜，Solo的尾戒在目标的消化道里，美方也没有多计较。在向Waverly写下一份报告时，Solo特意在开头感谢了上司给他寄送回这枚意义非凡的戒指，并拒绝得知它所在位置的具体解剖细节，最后话里话外还讽刺着苏联人画虎不成反类犬。

美国人、父亲和德国女士继续结伴出任务，继续和铁幕后的另一方并肩作战，直到1968年U.N.C.L.E.解散。我没有算父亲到底有没有和美国人扯平，但父亲肯定意识到了——起码在巴黎事件发生之前，他意识到了。他和Solo这种互相营救又帮搭档找回贴身物品的行为绝不是什么算账，更不是能互相抵消的事情；它们只会日积月累后将人死死地缠在一起，想逃也挣脱不掉。

这便是全部的前情提要；如上所言，只有梳理完这些后，在巴黎，美国人和我父亲之间发生的一切才都顺理成章了起来。说来好笑，这场困扰我接近四十年的梦魇其实也只有短短一小会儿而已。

1986年夏天，我刚考上莫斯科大学。虽然我在学校里极封闭，几乎不与同龄人接触，但是对父亲，我即敬畏又想和他多多相处。因此录取通知书到手之后，我缠着父亲要他带我去巴黎旅游，父亲只考虑了几分钟便答应了，还特意向局里请了假。

巴黎距莫斯科虽不远，可并不安全，而且我对法语的了解仅限于几个“你好”“谢谢”的短句，只能靠半瓶子水的英语和法国人勉强交流。但父亲也没有对我多加管束，第二天早晨便早起自顾自去逛了街，吃早餐时才回酒店，隐晦说我和他想看的没什么重合的地方。我那时正值最爱攀比的年龄，一心想买当下最流行的衣服、口红和香水，回了莫斯科进入大学，便不会被人看低了。而父亲一直都是那样，喜欢参观博物馆和美术馆。不过他终究担心我的安全，勉强和我一同去逛了巴黎最有名的几条街。

在香榭丽舍大街某个记不太清名字的女装店，我试穿了三条裙子，父亲一直神色恹恹地坐在旁边的真皮沙发上，没一条看得上眼。他对这个根本不感兴趣，懒得给我搭配；但我不敢过去拽他，生拉着他叫他给我看衣服。父亲并不凶恶，从没有骂过我。但我还是觉得我和他太生疏了、距离也太远了——他就是那种即使是好脾气也能令人惧怕的人。我羡慕那些娇憨的、毫无顾忌向着自己父亲撒娇的女同学。

有新顾客进来，大概是常客，店员先喊他“Gery先生”，又用法语热情地叽里咕噜问他一长串话。我忍受不了这边尴尬的气氛，转头瞥店门口以转移下注意力。这位Gery在这种天气里还穿着西装，头发上不见一丝灰白，梳得也整整齐齐，看来十分注意自己的外貌。但他眼角和眼下的纹路已经有些深了，应该和父亲差不多大。显然他秉持着一种不典型的花花公子守则，笑得真诚且毫不夸张：“是的。”

他话音刚起，还在盯自己皮鞋的父亲便抬起头来，朝声音的来源看去。与此同时，他也看向了我这边。后来我明白，这不是什么心有所感，只是Napoleon Solo——是，刚刚到的Gery先生就是Solo——的职业病；特工都这样，时刻注意周围的环境和周围的人，不然会丢掉性命。再后来——他就是专程来找父亲的，绝不会错过任何一个将日常生活浪漫化的机会。总之，在我拎着裙子手足无措的时候，Solo和父亲目光相对。

“啊，Illya. ”他惊讶地喊出我父亲的名字。其实这时我就该反应过来，能如此亲密地叫Illya, 怎么可能只是曾经共事过的普通同事。但我那会儿只是直直地看着Solo, 心想父亲从哪里认识的如此不苏联的男人。

父亲的脸色并不像是见到旧友的样子，甚至可以用“十分难看”来形容。他的左手敲着手边玻璃小几的一角，冷冰冰地回道：“Jim. ”

对方的笑容扩大了：“还记得我。这是谁啊？”

我读档案时，发现这个名字并非父亲凭空捏造。他们有次在巴黎出任务，Solo透露说，自己在法国区域一般都会用Jim Gery做化名，而U.N.C.L.E.也查到了和这个名字相关的一些资料，证明Solo在法活动时的确偏爱它。无论父亲的本意如何——是不想让Solo难堪还是下意识的亲近，组织解散二十年后，昔日搭档还记得自己一个不怎么用的假名，确实是令人感动。

Solo示意女店员稍等，边往父亲这侧走边亲切地寒暄：“长得真是漂亮，你女儿啊？”

“是。叫Tatiana. ”父亲仍旧不热络，也没告诉我怎么称呼这位Jim. 出于礼貌，我叫了他一声：“Jim叔叔。”

我对Napoleon Solo的第一印象还不错。他是很多情窦初开的女孩子梦寐以求的那种男士，而尽管我对这种类型不太感冒，起码也对英俊的男人有好感。虽然父亲看起来很讨厌他，但他能说会道，几句夸我的漂亮话就把我哄得找不到了东西南北。我不知道该怎么回答，他也不在乎，一口气挑了好几条裙子，配上腰带全都递给了我：“我也有被叫叔叔的一天。你爸爸怎么不给你挑？工资不够还是品味不行？”

在此之前，我没有见过敢和父亲这么说话的人。父亲的官职实在是不低了，从来只有别人对他谨小慎微地恭维着，生怕哪句话惹得他不高兴。而这位反其道而行之，专挑难听的话讲。父亲没接他的茬儿，还是那毫无起伏的语气：“她刚要读大学，你不要惯坏了她。”

“你都带她来巴黎了，还不想买点奢侈品给她吗。”Solo指指鞋柜上的两双高跟鞋，“那两双。”

我换完第一套出来的时候，Solo正站在旁边和女店员说话，后者指着一块面料用法语说什么，语速极快。父亲仍稳稳当当地坐在沙发上，看到我后就皱眉：“太成熟了。”

Solo也回头睨我，手里还攥着那一看就价格高昂的样布：“是有点，换白色裙子试一试。小姐，一会给Tatiana量下尺寸，拿这个面料给她做个裙子吧。”

父亲从喉咙里发出那种低吼，威胁道：“你不要得寸进尺。”

“几件衣服而已，别这么小气。”

最后是Solo结的帐，我提着多到有些压手的衣服和鞋子怯怯地跟着他们。两个人可算不再吵架了——他们在女装店里互相讥嘲，挖苦对方的眼光，还叫出了彼此的外号。不得不说“红色恐怖”这个外号一看就是美国人起的，Solo的确有一张利嘴。

“给我吧。”

Solo将我手里的东西接过去了，并分给了父亲一半，顺带用谴责的目光白他。父亲对他这种花孔雀一般做派的讨厌写在脸上：“你来巴黎干什么？”

Solo挑眉：“我以为被限制出境的会是苏联人呢。”

父亲又瞪了他两眼。他转而走向旁边那个意式冰淇淋店，父亲起初跟了两步，回过神来后便停住了。Solo的法语不错，很快就挑好了口味，捏着一个新鲜的香草巧克力的双球冰淇淋走回来，伸手递给我。

我下意识去看父亲，父亲正隔着很远聚精会神看冰淇淋的各种颜色，一副我懒得管你们的样子。于是我接了，Solo竟然又回到冰柜前，认真看味道标签：“恐怖，你想吃哪个？”

父亲这才走过去，慢吞吞说自己要带开心果碎的奶油味。Solo的我记不清了，总之他们一人拿着一个单球冰淇淋，在巴黎街道上吃得很认真。父亲问Solo下午有什么安排，他说自己四点有抵伦敦的飞机。父亲便又问他，脸色很奇怪：“伦敦？”

“是。”

“是画作还是女孩子？”

“都不对。珠宝——加有可能的艳遇。”

父亲和Solo想将我和我的购物袋们送回不远的旅馆，吃午餐后休息会儿再准备下午的行程。我完全没了买东西的心思，忙不迭地答应了。他们便不再说话，沉默着向目的地走。

我们上楼，父亲走在前面，Solo亦步亦趋地跟着。他走路很轻，几乎没有响动，像猫一样。但等拐了个弯后，走廊里柔软厚实的地毯把我们的脚步声完全吃掉，也就听不出这两位特工之间有什么区别了。等终于到了房间门前，父亲单手掏出自己的钥匙开门，又把手上的东西塞给Solo, 指挥他说：“放到她的房间去。”

Solo的表情顿时变得极其微妙。我手忙脚乱地打开门，Solo把衣服放下便转身出去了，临走还和我说了回见，一点也没耽搁——他真是够会装绅士。我收拾了下东西，准备和父亲去吃午饭——我们本来都说好了。

但父亲房间门半掩着，Solo说话也不掩饰性地压低一点儿嗓子：“她真是你女儿啊？也不带妻子出来，我还以为她是——呃，就...”

他又在刻意讨嫌，我尴尬地停住脚步。父亲没说话，大概依旧在瞪他。他们碰了碰杯，玻璃互撞的声音脆生生的。Solo穷追不舍：“她母亲呢？不会是你捡的吧？”

不仅Solo, 我也想知道这个问题的答案。但父亲不回答，仍然沉默。对方又抛过来一个问题：“你就她一个孩子？”

父亲开口了：“你有完没完？”

Solo不气不恼，可也不顺着父亲的话头：“这么多年没见，关心一下——你还不高兴了。”

“那你的美国式关心可真特殊。”

“总比Kiss好多了吧。我还给你带了礼物，看。”

房间里一阵桌倒椅翻的动静，夹杂着Solo一声“嘿”的惊叫。我没料到一向温和的父亲竟然说翻脸就翻脸，Solo显然也没料到父亲会在这个时候揍他，毫无防备被撂倒了，身体重重地倒在地板上。拳头落到肉上的闷响即使在门外也听得一清二楚，我不知道该不该进去劝架。这一切都莫名其妙，我怕父亲的怒火波及到我。可父亲完全没有停手的意思，我硬着头皮喊了一声“爸爸”，推门进去了。

如我所想，Solo仰躺在地上用力挣扎，父亲正一手掐他的喉咙，另一个拳头专朝他柔软的腹部打。屋内一片狼藉，门口落着张照片，背面写着Illya K. 。我捡起来翻面，是父亲小时候的照片，五官依稀能看到现在的痕迹。他坐在一张高靠背的椅子上，穿着大翻领衬衫小西装外套和短裤，一条腿自然垂着，另一只则蹬住椅子上的横枨；他微侧着身子看镜头，双手腼腆紧张地交叉在一起，背景是窗帘和书桌，装潢华贵。

听到叫他，父亲抬头看我，Solo则趁机推开他挣脱了出去，边上气不接下气地咳嗽边拿话刺他：“真是把第一次见面时那情景倒着演了一遍。”

父亲没理他，慢慢站起来，从始至终都盯着我。他向我走过来，口气严厉：“你来干什么？”

这不是个问句。父亲在我面前停下，脸上的怒意一点也没缓和：“拿过来。”

“Illya, 对孩子别这么凶。”Solo坐在一张还完好的椅子上顺气，正给自己倒水，“这不是怕你把我打死嘛。”

父亲语气更坏了：“我要想打死你就不会用手——别管这么宽，等会就轮到你——给我。”

“这东西我花了好大力气才弄到手的，你可别毁了它。”

父亲从我手里接过这张照片，收进贴身的兜里。他没让我走，也没让我过去，我就继续站在门口，委屈的眼泪立刻簌簌落下来了。Solo可能又想打点儿感情牌，第一个单词刚出口便又在肩膀上挨了一拳。显然这下没那么痛，Solo眉毛都没抬一抬：“恐怖，你想干嘛？”

“你以为你自己做的很好吗？”父亲余怒未消，两只手都在发抖，“我出国需要报告，随时可能会有人记录我见了什么人。你的消息渠道很快会被发现，KGB是不会允许能探听到成员行踪的编外人员存在的，还会怀疑我出国的真实目的——你、我以及她，都会完蛋。你不该把Titiana拖下水。”

Solo讶异地看他：“最开始你真以为这是巧合啊？”

“我怎么以为决定不了什么。KGB很快就能查出是谁卖给你了信息，先杀掉他们，接着就轮到我们了。”

美国人没说话，过了许久才慢慢道：“这里可是巴黎。不是东柏林，更不是莫斯科。”

“幸亏这里是巴黎。”

“我以为冷战缓和了，你们苏维埃就会对前合作对象好一点。”

父亲摇了摇头：“那是CIA的做法。KGB最近增加了反渗透的活动。”

“抱歉。顺带一提，你的搏斗技术还是这么厉害。”

“你更退步了。”父亲回头看了我一眼，“她才不到二十岁。”

Solo耸了耸肩，整理好自己散乱的衣服和头发：“我得去机场了。这边应该没什么问题——我相信你，名师出高徒。”

“如果不这么自信，你生活中的麻烦起码会少一大半。”

“如果不这么自信，我就不是我了。”Solo重新打了领带，遮住自己脖子上的掐痕，轻快地朝门这边走过来。从我身边经过时他向我行了个吻手礼，脸上恢复了轻佻的神色：“不好意思，小姑娘。希望我为你买的东西可以稍微弥补下我的过错。”

室内恢复了平静，父亲喝了口水，将桌子的残骸踢去一边：“抱歉，雅娜。”

我这才说了话，我发现自己的声音哭哑了：“爸爸，我们去吃午饭吧。”

Napoleon Solo是我遇见的最特殊的美国人。

**可怕的夏天**

父亲确实深谙苏联的一切，我们回到莫斯科之后都被KGB缠上了。档案里父亲某年某月某日去做了什么都有记录，我也不例外。从那个夏天开始，我的生活中便充斥着眼睛和嘴巴。我和中学的女同学一起逛街，她打探我裙子的来历；我和便利店里卖水果的男生多说了两句话，第二次再去他便吞吞吐吐请我去看电影。如果这个男孩子是在巴黎之前约我，我绝对会假装羞涩半推半就地答应下来。但现在，我只能感觉到慌张，每个人似乎都话里带刺，每个人都想探听巴黎到底发生了什么。大学开学后我选了单人公寓，且既不想和同学接触也不想回家，便常整天窝在那个二十平左右的小宿舍里。在大学期间，那里成了我唯一的避风港。只有在公寓，我才能完全放松下来，完全做我自己。

而父亲只会比我承受得更多，可他甚至费了很多精力和钱、动用了很多关系，将那张照片保留了下来，摆到了自己的书桌上。我从此很排斥父亲的书房，他明白，但也不和我解释什么。从小到大父亲都没有和我谈过心，这个时候也不例外。

我看到这段时，剩下的档案已经不多了，好似父亲人生中最值得记录的是他在U.N.C.L.E.工作的那几年。监视的部分虽然事无巨细地复制了他每天的生活，但父亲每天都是重复着做饭、上班、下班、买菜和做饭的活动，偶尔出门买些别的东西也总在固定的店里，因此这册监视纪实实在是乏善可陈。另起一册的审讯记录虽短，里面的信息量倒更丰富些——父亲也没和我说他被审讯了，他总是，总是什么也不愿意说。这个过程中没有用刑，只有客客气气的问询。毕竟父亲曾经是他们最优秀的特工，后来又成了最优秀的分局局长。KGB没有用对话做载体，而是选择了证物与证据的相对照方法。比如对那张照片，他们做了如下调查。

**“Illya Kuryakin承认，从巴黎带回的照片为Napoleon Solo所赠。他说完全不明白为什么Solo会送他这样东西，因为他根本不记得自己拍过这张照片。查阅其父** **Nicholas Kuryakin的资料后得知，照片摄于1941年，Nicholas K.被捕前夕。他请照相师来家里，为自己、妻子和儿子（即Illya K.）各拍摄了两张照片，并在照片冲洗出之前被抓获。这六张底片作为他贪污的证据被收入了档案袋，一直存在三号证物库里。自1941年至今，掌管三号证物库钥匙的只有两位。此案详细记录于KGB内部肃清案件录中，此处按下不表。** **”**

至于我的裙子，他们倒没费太多心思——他们没在我身上费太多精力。KGB会监视我，多半因为我是父亲的女儿，而不是因为有前CIA送我东西。可当时我才刚十七岁，正是脆弱敏感的年纪，几乎要被KGB逼疯了，整夜整夜睡不好觉。即使现在我知道他们根本没把我当回事儿，这个暑假带给我的焦虑症也永远好不了了。他们随手的一个小工作足以改变很多人的未来。

父亲很会保全自己，即便80年代中期时全家只有立锥之地，他也时刻处在KGB的眼下，我们仍依旧平安活了下来。但巴黎这件事对我来说是无妄之灾，是父亲的身份造就的祸端。于是我理所当然恨上了Solo——更恨父亲，可我同样也敬佩他，因此我无法因恨而断绝自己对他的依恋和景仰之情。他被迫害过，上任后极不愿意和那些肃清派混在一起。父亲并非唯唯诺诺没有主见的人，不然也不会被提拔得那么快。但他似乎永远站在安全区里，次次都能化险为夷。从他的成长轨迹来看，父亲不该有如此高的政治机敏度。而KGB对此的解释是，这是Solo教他的。

读完这段后，我对他们的说法表示赞同。

**往返莫斯科**

大三的时候我便盘算着去美国进修，整天忙忙碌碌地准备申请的相关事宜。我不知道“父亲是KGB”会不会对申请造成影响，但还是勉力一试了，而父亲没有什么反对的意见。自然，他也不会说出“我支持你”之类的话，顶多是在我出门的时候再多叮嘱一句路上小心。当时国内政治时局动荡不安，父亲大概早就敏锐地嗅到了解体来临的味道。他囿于莫斯科无法动弹——或者不想动，又一直在因Solo那件事带给我的影响愧疚，便默许了我的逃离。期间祖母去世了，父亲操办完葬礼后整个人明显颓靡了不少，从早到晚地坐在阳台边下棋，每走三四步便望着外面出神。一天我又看到他对着莫斯科的落日发呆，几乎要说出“我不去了，就继续在这里吧”，但还是把这句话咽了下去，将一张我和父亲的合影掖进列夫·托尔斯泰的《复活》里。

1990年秋天我动身去哥伦比亚大学读美国文学硕士，父亲送我上飞机。他不多说话，只叫我万事提防，好好读书，别的一概不要上心。我答应了他，随着拥挤的人流离开这片我长大的土地。但我还是忍不住回头看他，父亲站得不远，目无焦距，像在看我又不像在看我，没有流泪。我没有见过父亲流泪。

到了纽约后我急于适应新环境，团团转地应付一系列的生活和社交问题，还要继续繁重的学业，和父亲连电话沟通都少了。而KGB本来也不是那么在意我怎么样，监视我只是监视父亲时附带的一个小任务；我读的又是文学类学位，不敏感也没什么用——何况国内已经自顾不暇，KGB便逐渐放松了对我的盯梢。某一天我和新交的西班牙籍朋友一起像最普通的美国女孩一样，穿着前卫笑容灿烂地买街边火爆的芝士肉排汉堡时，终于感觉到那如影随形的目光从我的后背上移开了。这目光跟了我太久，以至于我现在也常梦见自己重蹈那位只活在别人口中的祖父之覆辙，被押送进血迹结成厚痂的古拉格，受到严刑拷打，最后死于非命。惊醒后我总以为我的内脏在燃烧。

时至今日回头再看，父亲着实为我付出了太多，从金钱到感情都如此。我后来才偶然听说，他转入内勤时正是在婚恋市场上第二抢手的年纪，有很多人向他介绍过合适的女子。因为他的容貌或职位，主动来追求他的也很多。但父亲以我为借口，皆委婉拒绝了。我十五六岁后他倒短暂交过几个女朋友，全都无疾而终，每次持续的时间都不足一个月，因此我完全不知情；父亲也就没有再尝试过，一直到他去世。他唯一判断出错的事情就是答应带我去了巴黎。

父亲后期应该是被限制出国了，不是不可以，而是很麻烦，并且申请了不一定成功。而我直到快四十岁了才鼓起勇气又去了一次那儿，去香榭丽舍大街逛了一逛。冰淇淋店已经不在了，我也根本不记得当初到底在哪个店里买的衣服，无头苍蝇一般撞来撞去，最后带着一肚子的失望和怅茫回了纽约。

在美国留学期间，最初的兴奋和新鲜劲儿过去后，我愈发认识到，人的故土之思真是一个没有办法抵挡的东西。我怀念俄罗斯才能买到的Alyonka牌巧克力，怀念父亲做的牛肉；我怀念可以用母语阅读的文学，怀念我的母语。我并不孤独，在美国认识了不少属于其他国家其他种族其他文化的朋友，也和研究俄国文学或本就是俄国籍的朋友聊天，说些专业相关或不相关的东西。但我仍常常感到一种难以解释的难过；我在半夜时因那个和古拉格有关的噩梦冷汗涔涔地醒来，旋即便再因这种难过痛哭失声。在写一些随笔的时候，我会记录祖母、记录父亲，会记录我所看到的莫斯科的一切。稍微熟悉美国后，我也会记录纽约。《复活》我买了俄译英的版本，一个个标划出生词后又反复读了很多遍，但终于还是决定将家里的那本大部头再带到美国来。

我来美第二年的十二月底——1991年12月25日，戈尔巴乔夫宣布辞职，看到新闻后我第一个反应是给父亲打电话。其实之前我已听过一些“苏维埃要解体”的传言冒出来，甚至有激进些的同学形容说“它只是等待枪决的死刑犯”。父亲在莫斯科，消息肯定比我要灵通准确多了，因此之前我没有拿这个做过我们的谈话内容。但那天我问父亲国内怎么样了，父亲反问我说，课题论文写完了吗？

我便知道无可挽回了。莫斯科比纽约快七个小时，我仍在睡梦中的时候， 苏联最高苏维埃共和国院举行完了最后一次会议，苏联正式解体了。那天纽约极冷，莫斯科一定更冷。

放春假时我买了机票，带了简单的行李飞回了莫斯科。父亲给我开门时脸上的惊讶无法掩饰，我放下行李准备给他做晚餐，他来厨房里洗胡萝卜，边洗边慢慢说：“还是你的学业比较重要。”

我看父亲，他正仔细处理蔬菜，表情不像是在赌气或开玩笑。我嗯了声权当回答，转到一个新的话题上：“我在美国学做了纽约菜，同学们都说好吃，今天做给你尝尝。”

父亲说好。我做了我最拿手也很简单的美式烘肉卷，用了牛肉、奶酪、胡萝卜和小扁豆。菜上桌后我没有得到应有的夸赞，父亲的答复是：“还不错。”

而我期待的答案是“很棒”。于是之后每个暑假、寒假及春假我都会回国，每次都要展示一下我学的几道新菜。父亲从来没有给过我我期待的评价，永远都是平淡而教条化的“还可以”或“一般”。自然，我读完那些档案后发现Solo很会做菜，于是父亲对我的菜式的评估如此之低也就不足为奇。正如我在纽约疯狂想吃印象中最美味的巧克力——Alyonka巧克力，回莫斯科尝到后却被甜得反胃的情景；人总是在美化自己的过去。而父亲是不可能再吃到Solo做的菜了，因此——

我当时并不知道我在和Solo, 和一个生活在从前和记忆里的人作战；我只绞尽脑汁想要让父亲认可我。这种斗争持续了很久，即使我毕业、留校任教又恋爱结婚后，我还时常琢磨一些创新菜，打算下次回国做给父亲吃。1997年的一天我倚在煤气灶旁搅锅里的豆子罐头，脑子还想着手里的那个论文怎么往下写。客厅里的电话铃响了，丈夫去接，然后叫我：“找你的，雅娜。”

我拿起电话，对面说是父亲的朋友，问我能不能回国，主持一下父亲的葬礼。

我进家门的时候还没有缓过神来。一月上旬的莫斯科有点儿太冷了，屋里却没有开暖气。几个相熟的——当时我没有心思去记这些人都是谁——说着哀悼的话，边叹气边教我该怎么做。有一位的话尤其多，声音也难听：“他的遗嘱早就写好了，就在书桌中间的抽屉里，天啊。我俩约好每晚七点都打个电话...他预见了自己的时间，我赶来看他时发现他已经把暖气的阀门关掉了——他的猫不知道跑到哪里去了，雅娜……”

今天，当我写下这一段时，我还是不能原谅我的父亲。我想问他为什么不和我做这个约定，为什么我会是他所有亲近关系里最后一个知道他死亡消息的人，而这直接促成了我的彻底离开。我把父亲的东西收拾好，大部分都漂洋过海地寄回了美国，有些没什么纪念意义的则和挂售房子后获得的钱款一起捐给了莫斯科的儿童慈善机构——按父亲的意思来。当然我也不能原谅我自己，我离开了那种生活，也是离开了父亲；可我如果不离开，也随时有可能精神崩溃。我每想到这里，便觉得父亲可能也有什么难言之隐，或者这单纯只是对背叛的报复。

**后记**

写完这些，我应该先向Solo先生和Teller女士道歉。为叙述方便，我采用了他们三人之间常用的称呼，没有用敬称，而对“父亲的朋友”这种身份来说，此行为无疑很不尊重，抱歉。

细细想来，我和父亲一样，大半生都在美国和苏维埃之间挣扎。而与选择了离开的我不同，被迫分离之际，父亲还在左右为难，最终选择了做个内勤官，不偏也不倚。从这一点说，我比父亲要绝情得多；但如祖母所言，我完全是父亲的翻版，只是我比他背负的东西少得多，也没能遇到一个Solo先生——Solo和他所代表的那种生活拿走了年轻时父亲的棱角，拿走了他部分的绝对忠诚和身体的某一块，但也唤醒了他尘封着的童年记忆，所馈还给他的可不仅仅是KGB夺走的相片和在政治场上周旋的能力。相信读者看到这里，可能会觉得他们是莫逆之交了，是达蒙和皮西厄斯。我不敢妄下决断，但我以为并不这么简单。如果真如此简单，那Napoleon Solo和Illya Kuryakin这两个能从战火纷飞的年代活下来的绝顶的聪明人，绝不会想不到，也绝不会在那么久之后谈起和对方有关的话题仍欲言又止。我是父亲的女儿，但父亲好似还活在他从前的生活里。尽管他从来没有说起过任何从前的事情、对美国人和美式生活嗤之以鼻，但是他手背上那狰狞的刀疤，他书房里一尊青铜的摆件，他那张装裱后摆在书桌上的幼年照片，又无不是他深深挂念着Solo先生、以及他短暂外派生涯的证明。

而即使我只见过Solo先生一面，即使我常年往返于莫斯科和纽约，即使我也被称作新时代女性，即使我已经老了，我还是觉得Solo先生英俊的有些过了头。在他的记录里，他时常用自己的容貌去迷惑目标，左右逢源，几乎战无不胜。而他的人格魅力掩藏在千千万万张档案之下，我无端猜测，我的存在是不是也是为了完成某个约定的手段？但父亲已经逝去，我无法再问他这种话，看到他或惊骇或愤怒的表情了。

各位，不用我说也能看出，我父亲Illya Kuryakin在苏联过去的一系列变故里，实在只能算一个无足轻重的人物，身不由己地跟着历史的浪潮起起伏伏。可我说他有波澜壮阔的一生，便是因为无论多渺小、多不值一提的人，总也会在爱面前奋力挣扎一次。

**—FIN—**

巴黎

“Grey先生！”

那声音清脆如小鸟啼鸣的女店员很容易便认出了他，依旧保持着足够法国的笑容：“您很久没来啦。”

Solo微笑着点头：“这几年一直在苏黎世静养，没怎么出过瑞士。”

聪颖的女孩登时涨红了脸，请他坐下歇着。Solo摆了摆手，专心看货架上挂着的上衣：“你还记得我，记忆力很好嘛。”

“这条街上的女柜员都认识您。”店员灵巧的手指在排成一列的衣架上跳动，“上次您给那位小姐买的裙子，她没有来取。我们也没有再联系上您，就一直搁着。您要拿走吗？”

Solo沉默了两三秒，挑出一件蓝色的上衣：“和这个一起包起来吧。”

他提着衣袋出去，沿着巴黎的街往西走。走到冰淇淋店前，他买了一个单球，边漫无目的地闲逛边慢慢吃着。他很久没再来过这种之前再熟悉不过的地方，而巴黎今年又流行起了1963年流行过的灰蓝色，时装店门口贴着模特们穿当季新品走秀的夸张海报。

“我很怀疑你的伪装手段。”Illya把一瓶香水递给他，“就这一本书？”

“少即是多。”Solo将那本彩通色卡书塞进公文包里，抓起桌上那副足够斯文的细框眼镜，“这东西又难买又贵，赫伯特可真会骗钱。”

他对着镜子理了理毛衣的高领，换了支更贵的机械表戴上：“我问了真正的大设计师，他告诉我美国彩通公司今年出了本色卡，设计师们挤破了头要买这个。”

“噢。你为了一个小任务，又动用了自己的——私人关系？他也是个艺术品贩子？”

Solo皱起一张脸：“他是个制造艺术的人。总之，我以为这足以证明我对组织的衷心——”

Illya窝进柔软的沙发里，抱起双手看Solo一件件试那一架儿的厚呢子外套。最后他终于选定了一件驼色的，又开始颠倒着翻那一堆香水。

“我以为，”Illya哼了一声，“你就是想让Waverly报销买这本书的钱。”

Solo没接他的茬儿，只咧嘴挤出个不能再假的笑容。

把冰淇淋吃完的时候，Solo正好走到戴高乐广场，凯旋门就矗立在那儿。即便看了很多次了，他还是踱过去买了票，走近欣赏那位Napoléon用作记录自己丰功伟绩的巨型拱门。两侧描绘出征、胜利与共和国景象的巨型精美浮雕已经不能引起他的兴趣；他从拱门中间穿过去又穿回来，来回辨认相对两侧门柱内侧刻着的名字。只有帝国时代的英雄才有资格留名于此，罗马字母们沉默地注视着彼此，注视着他。

Solo陡然生出会被缩紧变窄的门夹死的恐惧。他向外走去，从一个漂亮女孩子身边经过，后者正在向父亲撒娇，说要去莫斯科看卫国战争胜利纪念日放的焰火。她父亲面色温和，低声劝她：“莫斯科现在正乱，我们可以到年尾去悉尼看跨年焰火。”

他继续朝西行。在地下通道里，Solo把手中的购物袋连同一张去莫斯科的火车票丢给了卖艺的吉普赛人。

香港

Illya在豪华公寓楼门的对面，颇费力地向店主买了一罐甜酒。他和店主的英语口音都有够重，交流起来有点难。可恶的Napoleon Solo. 

他打开这罐来之不易的牛奶味伏特加勾兑饮料——感谢科技，感谢易拉罐的发明——站在街边边喝边盯着公寓楼入口。繁华的香港不乏他这样好奇心重的游客，亚洲脸欧洲脸来来往往行色匆匆，偶尔才会有人多看他一眼，又闷头赶着去做自己的事情了。

很快，Solo从里面出来了。他夹着一个黑色的包，面色如常，和香港人一样步履如飞，眨眼便穿过马路来到了这边。Illya的酒还剩小半罐。

“不是吧，恐怖？”Solo伸手点了点易拉罐，“认真的？甜酒？”

Illya狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Solo装没看见，拍了拍他的胳膊：“但我还是要说，没有你给我望风，做我坚实的后盾，我可不敢去私人住宅看望这幅《萨达那帕拉之死》。”

他将包换了个手拿着，满脸得手后狡黠的笑。Illya喝完易拉罐里的最后一口酒，把空罐丢进垃圾箱里：“它不是在卢浮宫吗。”

“啊，是的，恐怖。很高兴你开始对艺术有所了解。但其实，卢浮宫那幅已经是被掉包的赝品了。要我说，它本来就是属于我的，只是一个小意外……”

他们肩并肩离开，低低的交谈声消散在香港燥热的风里。

**Author's Note:**

> Illya的父称源自剧版，设定为1956年毕业也是因为剧版里他1956年从U.N.C.L.E. Survival School毕业，而影版里Solo说他一开始在特种部队，之后才进入了KGB。  
> 文中Illya幼时的照片原型也是书中的一张附图。（可我不会贴图呃。


End file.
